


For Me

by Calyah



Series: Abelas/Ellya Lavellan Drabbles [7]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjustment takes time. Ellya struggles with a container of soap. Abelas offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for tumblr user teklacat: Abelas and Ellya + Having their hair washed by the other. *Contains spoilers for Trespasser*

Ellya lowered herself into the scalding water, the steam rising from the surface and wafting in curling tendrils into the frigid air. With a content sigh, she dipped her head to wet her hair and reveled in the warmth against her aching muscles. The hot spring was exactly what she needed after a long day on the road.

Closing her eyes, Ellya leaned back and rested her neck against the stone edge. A creak of leather and the air stirred behind her. In the next instant, firm lips caressed her forehead and placed a simple kiss against her brow.

“You present a serene image,” Abelas murmured against her skin.

Ellya stretched her limbs, feeling the hot current move once more over her body, and opened her eyes.

“You should join me,” she suggested and turned to face him, shifting so that her bare torso was enticingly displayed.

Ellya smirked, as she saw his gaze travel slowly over her naked form.

Abelas drew in a slow breath and brought his eyes back to her face with obvious strain. “It would be more prudent that I keep watch.”

Ellya giggled at his unintended double meaning, and Abelas reddened but did not move away.

“Suit yourself,” she teased, purposefully arching her back as she reached for her canister of soap. She bit her lip and smiled when she heard Abelas huff and walk back towards the cave’s entrance.

Turning back to her task, Ellya juggled the canister in her right hand. Her only hand, she reminded herself, as if she could truly forget. She scowled as the circular top slipped between her fingers and refused to open.

With a grimace, she placed the soap container between her ribs and left bicep, hoping to gain some sort of traction to remove the lid.

Ellya struggled and slid awkwardly against the stones, as she tugged once more on the wooden top. Letting out a frustrated grunt, she grit her teeth and tried again.

“I could assist you, if you desire.” Abelas’ words floated to her ears from just inside the cave entrance.

Ellya turned her body away from him and continued her struggle.

“No, I can do it.” She replied, a slight bite in her tone.

She heard Abelas take a few steps closer. “It is no trouble.”

“I said no!” She snapped and turned to glare at him.

Abelas froze midstride not far from her and looked down at her in concern.

“Do you think I offer out of pity?” He asked quietly and moved to kneel at the edge of the small hot spring pool.

Ellya clutched the soap canister tighter and pursed her lips, but remained silent.

Abelas’ face softened and his eyes trailed over her exposed skin again, but this time she did not smile. She felt infinitely more naked now, with her arm wrapped awkwardly across her chest to accomplish her task, than when she had been flaunting herself before.

“Please understand,” Abelas began, “I have never seen you as anything other than whole and wholly capable.” His eyes lingered on her amputated arm briefly before locking with her own. “I offer myself and my aid to you out of love.”

Shifting, Ellya placed the canister along the pool’s edge and moved to stand before Abelas, her toes digging firmly into the rocky bottom. She gently trailed her hand against his cheek and down his neck before stepping back.

“Why do you assume my refusal has anything to do with you?” Her question was a whisper, but at the shocked expression that came across Abelas’ face, it might as well have been a shout.

Abelas’ jaw worked and his brow furrowed, but no words made it past his lips.

Ellya smiled softly and cupped his cheek again. “Don’t mistake me, m'lath, your devotion brightens my darkest days.” She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his chin. “But it’s not _your_ love and acceptance that I need.” She pulled back to make sure he understood. “It’s mine.”

Glancing between her and the canister of soap, Abelas nodded. Reaching forward, he stroked a hand through her wet hair and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Then I shall resume my watch.”

As Abelas pushed to his feet, Ellya sighed. She didn’t want to offend him or dismiss his intentions, but she needed him to understand, or at least to hear her words when she required something he couldn’t give.

Bracing the canister between her rib and bicep again, Ellya paused.

“You know,” she called out, her voice hesitant but light. “I don’t think I would refuse you, if you wanted to help me wash my hair.” She licked her lips and tried to infuse as much humor as she could into her tone. “I think we both know I never had enough arms to deal with it properly.”

She waited, but soon heard Abelas chuckle. Ellya smiled broadly, glad her quip hadn’t been too dark.

“Whatever you desire, m'er'asha,” Abelas replied, his voice full of mirth. “However, I cannot promise fruitful results.”

Ellya let out a bark of laughter and returned her attention to the canister of soap. There would be plenty of rough times ahead, with plenty of new adjustments and things to learn, but they, the two of them together, would be fine.

*****

"m'er'asha = ma+era+asha = (lit.) my dream woman (aka Abelas' very flowery endearment for Ellya).


End file.
